Sick Days Suck
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Another Beast Wars Reader-Insert, this time with Dinobot, another favorite character of mine. In this one. The reader is sick and is stuck with Dinobot watching her. R&R are appreciated, requests as well!


"Ahh.. Ahh.. ACHOO!" You sneezed loudly as you sniffled, feeling like crap. Maybe next time, you'll make sure to bundle up more before you head out in the blistering cold instead of just wearing a sweater like an idiot would. You saw Optimus walk in, looking over at him. "How are you feeling (Name.)?" The Maximal leader asked in concern as you looked up, your whole face bright red. Your (e/c) were red and puffy, you had a temperature of over 100 degrees, and your (h/l) (h/c) was in a mess after you didn't sleep for two full nights with the dryness in your throat hurting you endlessly.

"A.. A bit Optimus, I promise." You said in a dry and hoarse voice as he sighed, shaking his helm. "You don't sound better. You sound worse." He mentions as you stood up from your (f/c) blanket and covers, looking up at him. "I'm fine Optimus.. Honest." You say to him, trying to stand up as your legs permitted against it, letting you sink back to your bed, looking at him, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry (Name.), but I can't have you leaving until you get better. Is that understood?" Optimus asked you as you sighed to this, slowly nodding. "Yes sir.. I understand." You say, knowing that not working today would be a pain for you. You would have to deal with though.

"I'll leave someone here at the base with you to help you relax." Optimus said, heading out as you smirk to yourself, knowing this would be good. If anything, he'll leave Rattrap here with ya and the Maximal won't give two craps if you leave or not. That's how good of a friendship you had, at least you did. You decided to wait until Primal left so you could roam freely and work at the same time, despite your sickly condition.

-Waiting A Half an Hour Later-

You hopped from your bed, your blanket wrapped around you as you walked out, looking around. You noticed no one was around, leading you to believe that Optimus might've been pulling your leg with that trick of his, causing you to smirk even more at this. What YOU didn't realize though is that Optimus left Dinobot alone at the base with you, cause hey, Optimus isn't that dumb at least. As you checked behind you to see if anyone was around, you bumped into something.. Or, someone. You looked up, meeting a not so pleased Dinobot as you nervously laughed, feeling some pain in your throat.

"Out of bed (Name.)?" He asked you as you stood there silently, looking down at the metal floor before you. You gave a small sniffle as your only answer as he signed, picking you up and placing you back into you bed, standing there. "Optimus told you to relax, and you will relax. I am not Rattrap mind you." He told you as you sighed, nodding lightly, understanding his words. "Yeah Dinobot, I know.." You addressed to him as he grabbed a chair, sitting there as you just laid there quietly, almost lifeless. "I don't believe you do (Name.). Your not leaving this very room until your better." He says as a sudden thought popped into your head, looking to him. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" You asked as he looked at you when you asked. "You can go, but I give an escort, no argument." He says to you as you sigh, nodding.

"Man.. Being sick sucks.. Now I know how my friends and family felt when they were sick." You say to him as he nods. "Now.. You get some rest, alright?" He asked you kindly, taking a finger and feeling your forehead, feeling how burning it was. "Your still burning.. I'll get you some water." He said, leaving before looking at you one last time. "Remember, stay put." He warns you before leaving as you slumped back, reaching for a book that rested in your bag. You began to read it, waiting for his return as your eyes rested on the page. A few minutes later, he returned, seeing you reading, walking over.

"What are you reading (Name.)?"

"I'm reading (Insert Favorite Book here.)"

He nodded, walking over and sitting back down, handing you the water as you took it, chugging it down, enjoying the cool taste in your throat. "Oh, that feels GOOD!" You say, your voice still a bit like crap as you sighed in relief. Dinobot then noticed your eyes were still a bit puffy, having an idea. "How about I read for you (Name.)? You look like you might strain your eyes a lot." He mentions as you looked at him, your book in both hands. "Really, you wouldn't care?" You asked as he shook his hand. You then handed the Maximal your book, trusting him as he turned to the page you were just on, starting to read as you got yourself comfortable.

-Sixty-five Pages Later-

You snored loudly, finally asleep as Dinobot closed your book, gently placing it on your dresser, ready to head on out. As he was ready to leave, he gave you one last glance, smiling a bit. "Hope you feel better soon (Name.)..." And with these final words, he closed your door, letting you dream peacefully.

In your head, you thought at first sick days sucked, but Dinobot changed your perspective. From now on, when you were sick, you would recommend to Optimus that he should stay and watch you.


End file.
